kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras
Svagatam und herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Walkthrough aus der Flüstergras-Schmiede! Vorwort right|290px|link=Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ja, ich habe irgendwie zu viel Zeit und zu wenig Hobbies. Irgendwie schreibe ich ständig an einem Walkthrough – so sind bereits drei Werke entstanden, mit denen ich euch durch die Final Fantasy-Teile V, IX und XII helfe, doch das reicht mir noch lange nicht. Nein, schon mitten in meinem FFV-Guide habe ich dieses Jucken in meinen Fingern gespürt, das mich hier mein erstes Spin-off-Werk schreiben lässt – und somit darf ich euch nun herzlichst zu einer gar wunderbaren Führung durch das ebenfalls wunderbare Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy einladen. aufzusuchen. }} Was Dissidia 012 bietet Die beiden Dissidia-Spiele sind zwei besondere Teile der Final Fantasy-Reihe, da sie als Beat ’em Ups vom für die Serie eher typischen Genre des Roll Play Games stark abweichen. Solche Spiele erfordern normalerweise ein hervorragendes Reaktionsvermögen und ein exzellentes Gedächtnis, denn für gewöhnlich bieten sie zahlreiche Charaktere mit noch zahlreicheren individuellen Fähigkeiten, die alle ihre eigene Tastenkombination haben – welche es möglichst schnell und aus dem Gedächtnis heraus in den Controller einzugeben gilt. Das ist nicht unbedingt Jedermanns Stärke – ich hatte mal Tekken 3 in der Hand und bin beim besten Willen nicht mit den ganzen speziellen Fähigkeiten klargekommen. Ich habe einfach irgendwelche Knöpfe gedrückt, und wenn was Cooles dabei rauskam, war das purer Zufall. Dissidia ist in der Hinsicht sehr viel einfacher gestrickt, da alle Attacken im Grunde mit nur zwei verschiedenen Tasten ausgeführt werden, und zwar unabhängig vom Charakter, den man steuert. Schnell reagieren sollte man zwar auch hier noch können, aber schon diese stark vereinfachte Steuerung macht die Spiele auch für Beat ’em Up-Laien definitiv spielenswert. right|120px|Ahoi! Mast- und Schotbruch! Immer eine Handbreit Wasser unterm Kiel! Öhm… Anker lichten und… Moment mal! Wie schon erwähnt, existieren momentan zwei FFs dieses Genres, als da wären Dissidia Final Fantasy und sein Prequel Dissidia Final Fantasy, das mit einer erweiterten Handlung, neuen Charakteren und diversen anderen Extras aufwarten kann. Trotz dieser größeren Vielfalt an Möglichkeiten geht so manchem deutschen Spieler ein Umstand auf die Nerven: Ein Großteil von Dissidia 012 wurde nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt und ist daher auf Englisch. Also ja, eine fehlende Übersetzung kann gerade dann sehr störend sein, wenn einem die deutschen Namen für Orte, Personen und Fähigkeiten aus dem ersten Dissidia oder gleich aus dem entsprechenden Originalspiel bekannt sind. Wenn eine Übersetzung aber derart fehlerhaft ist, dass man die PSP gegen die Wand werfen könnte – ich denke da etwa an Zidanes Imitationssoldaten „Nichtiger Pirat“, dessen Original ja so gar nichts mit Piraterie am Hut hat – dann kann sie auch besser gleich ganz fehlen. So muss man in Dissidia 012 zwar mit „Ultimecia“ und dem Gerede um das „Void“ statt mit Artemisia und dem Nichts vorliebnehmen, aber dafür kann man sich auch korrekt mit Dieben prügeln statt mit Piraten und darüber hinaus auch andere Übersetzungs-Fauxpas vergessen. Und so schlimm ist die englische Sprache am Ende ja auch nicht – heutzutage beherrscht schließlich jeder mindestens ein paar Brocken, und leichter als Deutsch ist sie auch noch. Die Handlung der Dissidia-Spiele scheint zunächst sehr simpel: Der Gott der Zwietracht Chaos will die Welt zerstören, während die Göttin der Harmonie Cosmos sie vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren versucht. Zu ihrer Unterstützung haben die beiden Götter Krieger aus allen möglichen Ecken des Final Fantasy-Universums zu sich gerufen, bei denen es sich rein zufällig um die Protagonisten, Deuteragonisten und Antagonisten der FFs I bis XIII handelt, und lassen diese ewig und drei Tage gegeneinander kämpfen. Bringen tut das Ganze allerdings eher wenig, denn wenn der Krieg zu Gunsten einer Gottheit endet, drückt einer den Reset-Knopf, und schon geht der Zoff wieder von vorne los. [[Datei:Weltkartenvergleich Welt A und B.png|thumb|left|Oben seht ihr Welt A aus Final Fantasy I, unten dagegen Welt B aus Dissidia 012… Nichtmal einen neuen Namen haben die sich ausgedacht!]]Das klingt so simpel, dass kritische Stimmen gar behaupten, es gebe überhaupt keine richtige Handlung, tatsächlich aber ist dies nur der offensichtliche Teil des Ganzen. Liest man zwischen den Zeilen, offenbaren sich einem hochinteressante Details und die Antworten auf Fragen wie etwa: Wer drückt da immer auf den Reset-Knopf? Wer sind eigentlich Cosmos und Chaos? Und wer hat mit diesem ganzen Zoff überhaupt angefangen? Vielleicht sind diese kritischen Stimmen zu einfach gestrickt, um das zu verstehen, oder sie finden die Handlung so schlecht, dass sie diese schlichtweg ignorieren, oder sie sind einfach nicht an der Story interessiert, weil sie sich lieber rumprügeln wollen. Tatsache ist aber: sie existiert! Präsentiert werden die tolle Steuerung und die in der Tat etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige Handlung mit erstaunlich wenig Neuem: Der Spieler lenkt 31 verschiedene Charaktere, die er in 13 anderen FFs bereits kennengelernt hat, durch eine Kopie der Welt aus Final Fantasy I und haut den aus Final Fantasy IX inspirierten Gegnern in 34 verschiedenen Arenen mit 17 anderweitig bekannten Vorlagen wiederkehrende Waffen, Zaubersprüche und Spezialtechniken um die Ohren, während im Hintergrund teils neu arrangierte und teils exakt übernommene Kampf-Soundtracks laufen. Das Ganze wird noch mit vielen weiteren, kleineren Referenzen aus den 13 anderen FFs gespickt – größtenteils übrigens aus dem FF, das selbst als Hommage an ältere Teile gedacht war – und schon hat Square Enix ein Spiel auf den Markt geworfen, welches praktisch jeden Final Fantasy-Spieler anzusprechen in der Lage ist, ohne dass die Entwickler ihre grauen Zellen allzu sehr anstrengen mussten. Ich meine, ich habe dieses Spiel mit dem Gedanken „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich mit der Spielmechanik klarkomme, aber hey, ich kann Kuja steuern!“ gekauft, also scheint das Konzept doch gar nicht mal so schlecht zu funktionieren. Was dieser Walkthrough bietet Praktisch jeder Walkthrough führt euch mehr oder weniger sicher durch die Storyline eines Spiels – wer mich kennt, weiß, dass mir das bei Weitem noch nicht reicht. Insgesamt wird euch mein Werk daher mit folgendem Schnickschnack beglücken: ;Alles zum Story Mode *Führung durch die drei Main Scenarios und alle 20 Teile des Reports – Wie man Chaos und Feral Chaos den Arsch aufreißt, und warum wir eigentlich hier sind. *Details zu den Gegnern und Schätzen in allen Gateways – Wo man tolle Ausrüstung bekommt, und wie man möglichst viel Kupo gewinnt. *'Strategietipps' zu den Bossgegnern, verpackt in schicken Boxen und illustriert mit Videos aus meinem Spielstand – Welche Fähigkeiten besonders nützlich gegen welche Gegner sind, und wie die Autorin des Walkthroughs einen Kampf angeht. ;Alles zu den Kämpfen *Infos zu allen 31 spielbaren Charakteren, ihren Hintergründen und ihren Kampfstilen – Wer diese ganzen Leute eigentlich sind, und wie man sie zum Sieg führt. *Tipps für die Auswahl der anzulegenden Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstungsgegenstände – Worauf man hinarbeiten sollte, um alles aus seinen Charakteren herauszukitzeln. *Details zu allen 34 Arenen, ihren Eigenschaften und ihren Ursprüngen – Wie man seine Umgebung gegen den Feind verwendet. ;Außerdem *Zahlreiche Hintergrundinformationen aus diversen anderen FFs – Warum wer was tut oder zu wem sagt. *Herunterladbare Freundeskarten aus meinem Spielstand – Was die Autorin des Walkthroughs so auf dem Kasten hat. Zu den Kapiteln In diesem Inhaltsverzeichnis findet ihr eine grobe Übersicht über den gesamten Walkthrough, die euch helfen soll, bestimmte Kapitel schnell zu finden. Detaillierte Infos zu gewissen Orten und Ereignissen hingegen findet ihr auf den entsprechenden Übersichtsseiten, die hier in den Überschriften verlinkt sind. Main Scenario 012: Treachery of the Gods *Kampftutorial *Prolog und Kapitel 1 – THUNDAGAAA!! *Kapitel 2 – Vaansinn hoch zwei *Kapitel 3 – Der Mann mit dem Tannegaschiehma *Kapitel 4 – Stay away from the Summoner! *Kapitel 5 – Lightning Returns *Kapitel 6 – Kain, wo ist dein Bruder Abel? *Kapitel 7 – Viele Gehirne, aber wenig Hirn *Epilog, Teil 1 *Epilog, Teil 2 Main Scenario 013: Light to All *Prolog *Kapitel 1 – Not interested. *Kapitel 2 – …dabei gehören Zwiebeln auf ein Hot Dog! *Kapitel 3 – It's a woman. *Kapitel 4 – Cecil, wo ist dein Bruder Golbez? *Kapitel 5 – Listen to my story *Kapitel 6 – Wo die Wildrosen blüh'n *Kapitel 7 – Maybe I'm A Squall *Kapitel 8 – Mit meiner Affenpower zelebrier' ich Gassenhauer *Kapitel 9 – Der dumme Bauer und seine dicken Kartoffeln *Kapitel 10 – Man, geh doch Rostschutz suchen *Epilog, Teil 1 *Epilog, Teil 2 *Epilog, Teil 3 Der Report *Bericht 1 *Berichte 2-4 *Bericht 5 *Berichte 6+7 *Bericht 8 *Berichte 9-11 *Berichte 12-14 *Berichte 15+16 *Berichte 17+18 *Berichte 19+20 Exklusives Bonus-Material *Alles über die Arenen *Optionale Charaktere *Freundeskarten *Häufig gestellte Fragen Erläuterung der Bossbox |S1=Zidane |Z1=Das meinst du nicht ernst! |S2=Kuja |Z2=Du solltest wegrennen, solange du noch kannst. |Text= Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. }} Neben einem schlauen Text mit kleinen Hintergrundinformationen und dem einen oder anderen strategisch wertvollen Hinweis halten die Bossboxen, die übrigens in zwei verschiedenen Farben existieren (im Beispiel seht ihr das Modell „cosmisches Türkis“, daneben gibt es noch „chaotisches Rotbraun“), folgende Informationen für euch bereit: *'Level:' Die Stufe, auf der sich der Gegner befindet. Ist die gegnerische Stufe höher als eure, erhöht sich der Bravery-Wert des Gegners; ist dagegen euer Level höher, erhält euer Charakter den Bravery-Bonus. Weiterhin ist zu beachten, dass der Gegner genauso Erfahrungspunkte sammeln kann wie ihr – daher kann nicht nur euer, sondern auch sein Level mitten im Kampf steigen. *'HP:' Die Lebenspunkte des Gegners, die mit HP-Angriffen auf 0 reduziert werden müssen, um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Die HP werden durch Torso-Ausrüstung erhöht, weshalb sie bei Gegnern, die verschiedene Rüstungen tragen können, geringfügig variieren. *'Bravery:' Der Basiswert des gegnerischen Bravery, der die Stärke eines HP-Angriffes bestimmt und je nach angelegter Kopfbedeckung variieren kann. Der angegebene Wert setzt voraus, dass der Level eures Charakters mindestens dem gegnerischen entspricht – ist dies nicht der Fall, ist der Bravery-Wert des Gegners höher. *'Attack:' Der gegnerische Angriffs-Wert, der je nach angelegter Waffe variieren kann und die Stärke von Bravery-Angriffen erhöht. *'Defense:' Der Abwehr-Wert des Gegners, der vom angelegten Schild beeinflusst wird und die Effektivität eurer Bravery-Angriffe mindert. *'Luck:' Der gegnerische Glücks-Wert, der die Wahrscheinlichkeit für hinterlassene Items, die Erschaffung von Battlegen und die Erscheinungsrate von EX Cores erhöht. Wenn ihr von diesen Effekten profitieren wollt, sollte euer Luck-Wert höher sein als der gegnerische. *'Summonstone:' Die Esper, die der Gegner beschwören kann, falls vorhanden. Der Name der Beschwörung verlinkt übrigens auf den entsprechenden Artikel, der euch über die Wirkung der Esper aufklärt. *'Assist:' Der Charakter, der dem Gegner als Assist dient, falls vorhanden. Auch hier werdet ihr auf einen Artikel verwiesen, der euch die Angriffe des Assist-Charakters und deren Effekte nennt. *'Stage:' Die Arena, in welcher der Kampf stattfindet. Die verlinkte Seite, die euch über Details informiert und diverse Hintergrundinformationen bietet, ist aber diesmal Teil des Walkthroughs. *'Bravery Attacks:' Die Angriffe, mit denen der Gegner euren Bravery-Wert zu reduzieren versucht. Existiert ein Angriff als Boden- oder Luft-Variante, wird auch angegeben, welche Variante(n) der Gegner beherrscht. *'HP Attacks:' Die Angriffe, die euch HP rauben und bei denen ebenfalls zwischen Boden- und Luft-Attacken unterschieden wird. Befindet sich unter den Attacken eine solche, die sich von einem Bravery-Angriff ableiten lässt, werden die Namen der entsprechenden Fähigkeiten als Mouseover beigefügt. Kategorie:Walkthrough *